home pain
by poemado
Summary: Love is nice. But love can't save everyone. Marco would do everything for Ace, but he can't protected him from everything even if he tried. Can they save Ace and Luffy. Abuse and violence . marcoXace story AU
1. Chapter 1

The doorbell rang. Marco knew that it was Ace. He got a text five minutes ago asking if the raven could come over. It was twelve o'clock, and Marco was about to go to bed, when he received the text. Ace would only come to his house like this when his "adoptive "father let him or his father had to leave for some reason. Marco was waiting for the door; he knew that if Ace was hurt he would not want to see anyone. The doorbell rang. When Marco opened the door, he saw exactly what he feared. Ace stood in front of him with a bleeding black eye, and broken lip; the blonde was sure that Ace had more injuries under his clothes.

Marco lead Ace to his room, making sure that they did not meet any of his brothers on the way to his room. Marco told Ace to sit on his bed while he cleaned and bandaged Ace's wounds. They did not say anything for long time. Until Marco asked in a soft voice.

"Where is Teach now?" he watched as Ace thought.

"Business, he will be back in week."

That was good Ace could stay at his house for the night, but he would only stay at Marco's house if Luffy was okay, so Marco had to ask.

"So where is Luffy?" Ace smiled at him, but the smile did not completely reach his eyes.

"He is with Zoro, if you like. I can stay?" Marco knew that Ace was asking if He could stay.

"Of course, I would like it if you stayed" they lay next to each other on the bed.

Marco could hear soft snoring coming from the boy.

Marco couldn't sleep though. He thought about the first time he had met Ace. It was four months ago. Thatch had broken his alarm clock and forgotten to tell him, so he had slept in for the first three hours of school. When he finally showed up at school, he was sent to talk to the school counselor. Apparently they thought the reason he was late, was because he had problems at home. That, of course, was not true. His adoptive father Edward Newgate would never do anything, which could hurt his children. As he stood in front of the office, he could hear screaming from in there.

"You can't call him! I was late because of my narcolepsy nothing else!" a voice screamed.

"Your narcolepsy attacks are small sleep breaks and do not explain why you weren't at school yesterday." the counselor answered.

"I missed the last bus. " Marco remembered hearing a sigh come from the counselor like they had this conversation more than once.

"We both know that isn't true, but this discussion is going nowhere. For the rest of the week you have stay until five o'clock. I will see you room 5A." The door opened so Marco stood eye to eye with a handsome young male with raven hair and freckles. Ace walked away as fast as he could and the only thing he could think was that the raven looked cute.

Marco could feel his eyes shut. Remembering the past made him tired. The last thing he thought of was if Ace needed him the boy would wake him up; then everything went black.

-line-

_It was dark and silent; he was alone. He knew that Luffy was somewhere in the house, but he did not know where. He heard footsteps coming. The door slowly opened. He tried, no, needed to hide under the bed. He felt a hand wrap around his leg. Then someone dragged him from under the bed. Before he could move away a foot stood on his chest._

_"__Little shit trying to hide from me." The boy was desperate; trying to escape but nothing was working. Fist after fist hit him. He tried to fight back. He felt his hits hit the man, but the man did not stop. _

_"__Ace stop," At first he thought it came from the man, but when the next fist hit him he started to fight back again. "Please Ace wake up!" _

With a gasp Ace woke up, shoving Marco away from him. He did not want to see the blonde's face. Ace knew he had night terrors. When he looked up to Marco's worried face, Ace saw the broken lip where he had had hit him. The raven felt horrible for hurting the blonde. He felt like a horrible person; he hurt his boyfriend.

-line-

**thanks to my beta, I have this chapter checked on spelling errors**


	2. Chapter 2

Marco was awakened by a fist to the chest. He quickly realized that Ace was having a nightmare. Marco tried to wake ace up, but failed.

"Ace wake up!" As an answer Marco got another fist to the face. He could feel blood trailing down his chin from his lip. Marco tried to pin Ace down, so that he could not hurt Marco or himself. That did not really work. Ace is stronger than he looks and he doesn't look weak. The raven was resisting like he was fighting for his life.

"Ace stop!" for a moment Ace stopped. Before Marco could do anything else, Ace started to fight again.

"Please Ace wake up!" Ace shot up with a gasp. The boy took a moment to calm a bit. Marco saw the worry in his eyes. Ace lifted a shaky hand to Marco's face and caressed his cheek. Marco leant into the touch, feeling Ace's soft warm hand on his skin. Ace's head came closer until their foreheads connected.

"I am really sorry." Ace whispered. The raven closed his eyes. They felt each others breath

"It's not so bad, it looks worse than it is. " When Marco realized that Ace still felt guilt, he leant forward pressing their lips together.

At first the kiss was soft, Ace depend the kiss, licking Marco's bottom lip. Marco gasped at the action. Ace's tongue was in Marco's, mouth before the blonde could properly open it. Marco's arms came around Ace's waist and pulled them together. They were pressed together, every inch of skin was touching. Ace moaned into Marco's mouth. Marco pushed Ace down, as he began kissing and sucking down Ace's neck to his torso, making Ace moan loudly. Marco hands where on Ace shorts.

"Can you two shut up?! I am trying to sleep!" They heard Izo's angry voice yell from the room next door. Ace's reply was continued panting.

"I think we are not allowed to end this. " Ace rolled over and laid his head on Marco's neck under the man's chin. Marco wrapped his arms around him and like that they fell asleep.

-Line-

Ace stood in front of the mirror. Looking at the damage Teach had done to his body. Tracing the bruises on his torso, he stopped by the hickey Marco had made. The freckled teen loved it, the only mark on his body made out of love, instead of hate. He checked the cut on his back; Where Teach had thrown him through the countertop because Ace jumped between Luffy and Teach. Ace was too late to protect Luffy from harm. The least he could do was make the harm that was coming as little as he could. After he interfered Teach had turned on him. It would have been worse if Teach had not gotten a call to leave. It looked like it was healing, well. Only thing that looked bad was the swollen black eye. Sighing Ace took a clean vest and pants that he left with Marco incase of an emergency.

Ace texted Zoro**_: how is Luffy doing?_** He got an answer right away: he**_ is doing fine; Luffy will stay at my house for today_**. Good, Luffy was fine for now. Ace answered the text: **_good, I will come and get him sometime in the afternoon. _**Now waiting until Marco comes back up with the food. ****They are pretending that Ace is not in the house. The Newgate family was awesome that way, caring about him just because Ace was Marco's boyfriend.

**_MARCO'S P.O.V _**

"Hey, Marco I heard you last night!" Yelled Thatch's way to happy and loud voice. He was making food for everybody. The only oneS who were up were pops, me, and Thatch.

"Good, that means you know you have to make some food for me." I said quickly I want to be mocked by Thatch. Before Thatch could answer pops said

" How is he, is it bad? " Pops look concerned. It was logic. Pops had all but adopted Ace. Pops and Shank are trying to free Ace and Luffy from Teach. It is taking so long because Teach has many connections. It does not help that Akainu is helping him. He isn't helping Teach because he likes him. He just hates pops and Shanks more than he hates Teach.

"Marco everything all right?" pops look at me with worry written all over his face.

"I just wished Ace didn't have to go through so much pain." When I saw the worried faces I realized they thought Ace was seriously hurt.

"I mean overall, it wasn't so bad last night. "

"Good, here is the food" Thatch gave him three dishes one for me and two for Ace. I wanted to leave, but before I could pops asked a question.

"Is he going to school today?"

"I don't know but he can't walk normally his ankle is sprained, there is a gash on his back and a lot of bruises" I knew where this conversation was going; we had this discussion before.

"He can stay here, but you have to go to school." We had an agreement. Marco could stay at home with Ace without consequences, but only when Ace is badly hurt. Ace was not badly injured now.

"I know." walking away, I knew that pops meant well, but my grades are good. Pops was worrying over nothing.

**_NORMAL P.O.V_**

Ace pounced on his food the second it arrived. He was hungry; Teach had not given him and Luffy enough food for both them. Ace lied to Luffy and him already ate and gave it all to his little brother. He stole some food from Marco. He knew Marco would not mind. Ace laughed when Marco tried to find a piece of egg, he had just stolen. Marco must be thinking about something if he did not notices.

"Is something wrong?" Marco looked shocked, but he had been thinking about something.

"Are you going to school today?"

Was it smart to go to school? "Can you see what happened to me? I still have a black eye, but I will have that for the rest of the week, but ,no, I will wait for my eye to look a bit better. Make-up can't hide everything, which is how you found out after all." Marco did not look happy. Well, they did get in a fight when the two officially met.

-line-

**Well I hoped you like it. Please review what you think of my story until now.**

**Thank you for the reviews you gave until now and thanks to my Beta because he has to work really hard. My spelling is horrible**


	3. Chapter 3

The first time Ace and I had a conversation was interesting, to say the least. I got the same punishment as Ace. So the teacher thought it was a wonderful idea, to put us in the same room, alone together.

_'__I would have good influents on Ace' he said. What was the Teacher thinking? It was more the other way around Ace was the one influencing me. He asked me to join him and his friends in skipping school. This is probably why pops make me promises to keep high grades. He loves Ace, but knows how crucial school is. Now, how did we meet? It was an all just a big misunderstanding._

_"__Well Ace this is Marco you will stay here until five o'clock. You two have to clean all these tables." the Teacher said looking really bored. "Ace will explain the rest." With that the Teacher walked away. Ace just stared at me for what felt like a long time. _

_"__We have to clean the gum and drawings off the tables. " Ace told me with calculating look around the room. Almost as if he was planning something. "We can split up the work; you can remove all gum and I can clean the drawings off the tables." He had done this before, so he must know what was the most difficult and annoying task is. He isn't going to give me the worst job, just because I have never done this before._

_"__Why don't we switch that up? I clean the tables and you remove the gum." When I looked at Ace's face, I knew I made the wrong decision. Ace looked at me with a smirk "Fine if that is you want." he had a smug grin, and I knew I gave him what he wanted. I could not believe I fell for such a textbook trick. _

_"__I assume that you know how to clean a table." Ace's grin turned into a smirk. He grabbed a bucket with gloves and cleaning solution in it and threw it at me. I caught the bucket with ease. Ace will pay for tricking me in to doing the thing, he didn't want to do. Ace easily flipped the table around and started to scrap the gum from the bottom, while I began to scrub the pictures people drew on the tables off. After a half an hour my hands hurt, a lot. So I thought it was time for my revenge. I have a lot of experience in revenge because of Thatch. Until now we had worked in silence._

_"__Hey, Ace could you help me with this for a moment" Ace looked up at me, if I grew a second head. It isn't that weird of a request. So why did he reacted so oddly._

_"__Fine." Ace stood up like, it cost a lot of energy. It is probably because he had hung for over for half an hour. And he walked towards me. _

_"__What is the problem?" I signaled that he had to get down, so he did. Before Ace could react, I threw water in his face. He jumped back but it was to late his whole face was wet. Ace looked at me like I punched him in the face. First it looked like his eye was bleeding black / blue blood but then I realized make-up was washed away and he had a black eye. I tried to lift my hand to point out that he had a black eye and ask why he was trying to hide it. Before I could say anything, Ace's fist connected full force against my jaw. Because of the force behind the punch, I stumbled back a step or two. I was pissed, why the hell would he punch me, for throwing water on him!?_

_"__Where was that good for?" I yelled looking at Ace, who was already in a fighting stance. Ace had his arms pulled up so that the stance resembled that of a boxers, I could see a bit of his torso. It was a muscular, but what worried me where the black bruises on it. What had happened to Ace? Had he gotten in a fight?_

_"__You tried to punch me, so I punch you before you could!" Ace yelled in an accusing manner. _

_"__What are you talking about; I was trying to point at your face!" I went to point again, but stopped myself; who knew how Ace would react then. He seemed to relax a little bit, but still looked at me as if I was an enemy. "Why would I want to hit you, Ace? _

_"__Because I tricked you into scrubbing the tables." Ace stared at me, like it was the clearest thing ever. I was a bit taken back by this. Why would I hit him because of something so insignificant?_

_"__I would never hit you because of that. I would throw water at you, but not hit you". Ace had to have to gone through some bad experiences, if Ace thought for a moment that I would beat him for that._

_Ace relaxed "Sorry, I overreacted. It isn't the first time I have done that." Ace smiled at me like nothing ever happened. That was our first meeting and I still remember it clearly._

_Ace's P.O.V_

It is boring, if you are alone in a house that isn't yours. You aren't allowed to touch anything, or I am not allowed to touch anything. I kept walking through Marco's way to big house. Everyone was gone to school or work, in Edward Newgates case. There was not anything interesting to do. I just kept walking through parts of the house I have never been. Walking past the bedrooms that belonged to Marco's fifteen brothers, I admired the beauty of the house.

I stopped in front of whitebeard workroom. I have never been in here before and I did not want to intrude, but I am curious. Walking inside, I realized that it was a normal workroom with a bureau, computer, and lots of paperwork. A big picture of the whole family is hanging on the wall. Taking a closer look at the picture I can see Marco with his arms around Thatch and Izo. He looked really happy. He must have been around the age of fourteen. The whole family looks so happy. I wish that I have pictures like that with Sabo and Luffy.

Standing in front of bureau, there are a lot of documents lying around. Looking around I set eyes on a document called Portages D Ace. That was shocking, why is there a document of me there. Slowly I grabbed the document. It is heavy, like someone can storm in any moment. It is a thick document, I knew that Whitebeard and Shanks are trying to get Luffy and I away from Teach. Why would the document only be titled Portages D Ace? Why is it written in Japanese way? Why only me not Luffy? I have so many questions now, with no answers, maybe I can get Marco to tell me.

When I opened it, reading the introduction I knew something was wrong when I read the year this was made. This was made at least two years before I met Marco. I kept scanning through the introduction and saw that name, Gol D Roger. I could feel my heart start to hurt; I never felt more betrayed than now. They knew who I was before we met. They knew who his father was. Marco had acted like he did not know me, but he did. This is all about the money I will receive when I turn twenty-one years old. These people the ones that I had trusted are no better than Teach.

-line-

**Thank you for reading this. Specially thanks to my beta for correcting my terrible English.**

**I hope you like it. Please review and thanks for the review I have until now**


	4. Chapter 4

**Marco's P.O.V**

Why isn't he answering my texts? Normally when Ace is alone, he answers directly after I send them. Ace hates being alone so he does everything in his power not to be. Normally I would have at least ten messages by now, but Ace has not sent me any. I can not stop worrying about him. What if he had an injury I hadn't seen and it was starting to affect him? He could be in serious trouble, if he had an internal bleeding. As I reached for my phone the eighth time in a minute, Thatch grabbed onto my hand stopping me.

"What are you so scared of, that you have to look at your phone every ten seconds?" I gave Thatch an are-you-kidding –me face. He knows what I am worried about. It could only be one thing.

"Thatch, he hasn't sent a single message since lunch, normally I would have at least ten by now." Thatch look a bit worried at that. He grabbed his phone and ,started to text Ace asking if he was okay. We both waited through the whole lesson for an answer, but never received one.

"Maybe, he just fell asleep." Thatch suggested. It was possible it, Ace does fall asleep in the most random moments. Still I had the feeling something was bad. Maybe, I should ask Luffy. If someone knew what was going on it was Luffy.

"I will Text Luffy, see if he knows what going on". I grabbed my phone and sent a text to Luffy: **_Hey Luffy, everything okay? I want to ask if you can ask Ace if he is okay. _**It could take some time before Luffy replied unlike Ace, Luffy always loses his phone. Ace has more than once been worried when Luffy didn't text back, most of the time Ace texts Zoro or another friend of Luffy's, but I don't have their number so I can not send a Text to them.

When I finally got a text I was disappointed, the text was from Luffy. Text from Luffy: **_Yeah, I will be fine. Ace texted, that he is fine to. _**But if he was fine, why didn't he answer my I looked at Thatch I saw the same worry in his eyes, but I promised Pops that I would stay at school. I just have to wait and hope that Ace will explain it all to me.

-line-

**Ace's P.O.V**

I never felt this horrible. It felt like someone ripped out my heart, stabbed it, broke it and gave the shards back to me. I really trusted Marco. I would have done anything for him, but it was all a lie. Tears threatened to fall again, but I refuse to cry. I thought my life was finally going the right way. Stupid, I lost my boyfriend and some of my best friends, because if Marco knew than Thatch and Haruta had to knew to. Pain shot through my hart again. I began to run. I just had to get away, I just did not knew where to. I kept running until I ran head first into somebody somebody and lost my balance. Looking up to what I run into. I freeze before me stands Teach worse friend, Burgess, lookin like he is happy to see me.

"If it isn't little Ace. I was searching for your little brother, but you will do just fine.". Burgess began smiling at me like his birthday is coming early. Before I could do anything three other guys came from behind and grabbed my arms.

"Well Ace looks like you will take his place, boss gave us permission to do to you what we want.". Every inch of my body started to shake. No, not again I thought desperate to find a way out of this. Burgress raised his fist. Fist came down hitting me so hard in the jaw I thought it could be broken. I could taste blood in my mouth. Before I could struggle again, the next punch hit me and on my jaw again harder this time. My head shot back. It connected with something hard. My last thought before I blackout was, they don't have Luffy.

**Marco p.o.v**

_'__Finely' _I thought when I received a text from Ace. Text Ace**: I am fine, don't worry so much. I am by another friend. I will stay there a while with him.** I could hear the voice in the back of my head, telling me that something was off. But I ignored it as If Ace wants to be with a friend for a while. I could live with that. I trust Ace; he would not cheat on me or betray me in any way. I began my walk home, happy that Ace finally answered. I can understand that Ace did not want to send every second with me. Since the detention we have been together often. Ace keeps asking me to go with him and his friends. I can remember the first time they did something alone.

_Ace had asked me if I would go with him to the park. He told me his friends felt to cool to go to the park. Of course I said yes. I started to like him. He has a happy puppy behavior, always ready to help his friends, but also a fiery behavior and Ace s loyal to the core. It did helps that he is handsome and cute at the same time._

_Walking to the park, I wasn't really sure what to expect from Ace. The park was not really a park more of a forest, it was the one side of the town and was pretty big. When I saw Ace he was waving at me like crazy guy. Looking like he wanted to jump up and down. He looks really cute with his big smile on his face. Walking to him I was trying to keep calm, Ace excitement was contagions. _

_Walking closer, I noticed the picnic basket he had with him. Thinking about what was inside of the basket; I did not notice Ace running at me. Ace grabbed me trying to give me a hug, but he was running to fast so it became more of a tackle than a hug. Both of us lay on the ground. Ace face was but a few inch from my own. He looked a bit confused like he didn't know how he got there. Ace's lovely red lips looked really alluring so close, to my face._

_I need to get out of here quick. So i did the thing that came to me first which was: tickling Ace. I grabbed Ace's side a started to tickle there. Ace reaction is better than I expected. He started to laugh loudly and fell to the side of me, but i did not stop there. Sitting half up I started to tickle his belly. Ace reacted immediately, his leg started to spasm. Between laughs Ace was trying to say something._

_"__Stop" but before he could say the next word, he laughed. I smiled. I hadn't expected that Ace would react like that._

_"__Please stop." It was the first time that I heard Ace say please, so maybe it was time for me to stop tickling him. When I stopped tickling he lie still for a while, before started to laugh. He looked at me in awe._

_"__I knew you aren't as nice as you pretend to be, you are a sadist". He looked at me with a big smile. I must have made a funny face, because he started to laugh again. I just stood there watching how, Ace for the second time today, was laughing hysterically._

_As fast as it started it stopped. Ace jumped up and grabbed my wrist. Smiled at me like I was the besting he had ever seen. I could feel the butterflies flying in my stomach._

_"__Come, I am hungry. I knew this would be fun." Ace said still smiling._

The rest of the day was indeed a lot of fun. We did nothing but fool around and laugh all day. Back then I did not realize how bad Ace's life was. Now I do; I will do everything to help him. Even if that means I have to give him some space.

-line-

**I hope you liked it. please review and tell my what you think about it.**

**I will keep updating this story but it can take sometime because school is being dificult**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I am back. Sorry for taking so long. **

**I really started this story to train my English and to get out my emotions. I was pretty down when I started this story, so when I started to feel better I took a break from writing. **

**When I got a review. I realized how long ago it was that I wrote something. So I here I am writing again.**

**This isn't beta-read. So if you see a mistake sorry. I was to inpatient.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece**

* * *

Ace feels so alone. Who could he trust. It feels like I can't trust anybody anymore. For a second he even tough that Luffy would betray him but the second he thought of that he felt guilty . If there was one person that would never betray him it was Luffy. He screamed so loud that his neighbors could hear him. Well nothing new there. From this house came many weird noises and never did the neighbors complain or get concerned

They are probably scared of Teach or a voice inside his head told him, they really don't care about a worthless person like you. The feeling of anger came back but instead of being mad at Marco for tricking him or at his parents for leaving him. He was so mad at the neighbors for never trying to help Luffy he could care less about himself. Luffy was pure and innocent he didn't deserve any of this.

Luffy help him through so many horrible moment just by being himself. Marco had done the same. He shakes his head he should not think of him again. He was so confused. When he was with Teach's gang the only thing that kept him going was think of Luffy and Marco. He want to see Marco so badly want to tell him what happened. He wants to feel does strong arms around him, hear him whisper sweat words in his ear and tell him that he is save as long as he was with him.

The emptiness in his body became even worse. He refused to give up. He will show them all. Ace jump up from his bed. Pain form his ankle shot through him. His ankle was still sprained. If not worse. He had run and walk with it for the all day.

He was lucky that Teach gang only wanted him to be the waiter on their party. They gave him a few punches and kicks but nothing he couldn't handle.

He need to do something sitting here and think over what happened did not help him. He grab his phone and texted Luffy that he would come and get him.

When he stood up again. He could feel his ankle but he could walk on it. Every step hurts , the pain shot up from his ankle through his leg. He bit on is his under lip that help a bit against the pain in his ankle but not much maybe he should let somebody look at it. He should text Luffy if his friend chopper could look at his ankle. Normally he let Law look at his wounds when they get to bad, but Law was out of town. He didn't know for what. They had a friendship where both didn't ask questions.

He walked to the door well texting and almost tripped over Luffy school books. Why his school books lay in his room instant of his own he didn't know. But Luffy was properly trying to make an excuse to not do his homework. He did it before losing his books so that he couldn't do his homework. He could stop himself from smiling his stupid little brother trying to hide his book in the room of person who makes him do his homework.

He felt a bit better just thinking of the silly antics of his brother. His brother always made him feel better. So walking past the books. He walked to his jacket grabbed the door and walked away.

Finely he was by Zoro's house he walked the whole way because his ankle. He couldn't ride on striker with the pain in his ankle. It made the journey so much longer. A 10 min ride takes so long when you walk. It takes forever and is so tiring. Zoro house was more of an apartment than a house but it was still pretty big. Everyone just called it house because he was so proud of it when he finely had enough money to buy it.

He buzz the bell. He could here Zoro rough voice called through the loudspeaker " Come in Ace and if it not you leave me alone". He laugh Zoro had a big reputation in being the best in any sport that acquires a sword. Many people come to his house to challenges him to a fight. Sometimes he is all fired up and ready to fight them but now he probably has it handful on Luffy.

He opened the door and felt disappointment. A wave of horror wash over him when he saw the stairs. He had to walk to the 3 floor with is ankle that hurt every step he takes. There is no way he can put pressure on his ankle. How did he not thing of this before. Just like everything in his live he will face the stairs with willpower of steel.

Every step hurt but made his resolve stronger by the end of the stairs. The door of Zoro house was open and Luffy was waiting for him. Luffy foot were inside of the apartment but the rest of his body leaned over trying to get to Ace. Zoro probably made him promise to stay inside and Luffy never breaks his promises.

When Ace came closer to Luffy. Luffy got a confused look on his face. He grabbed Ace's arm and dragged him inside. He was obvious really happy to see him. Luffy had his big smile on his face when he pushed him on the bank. Luffy jump on the place next to him and hugged him. It made him feel at peace.

All of this happened without anyone saying a word. When Luffy pulled away he missed the warmed. Luffy took a deep breath and started to yell

"Zoro, Chopper. Ace is here´ Luffy turned to his looked right in his eyes and whispered "Ace after this you have to tell me what is wrong" . A warm feeling feel him. His dump little brother had looked right through his mask.

"Ace let me see your injuries". Chopper came running in the room with Zoro walking behind him. "Luffy go sit on that chair". Chopper pointed at the chair on the other side of the room next to Zoro "Ace lay on your back and take of your jacket, t-shirt and shoe". He really didn't like the idea of striping and showing his injures before them. He looked up and catch Luffy eyes. Luffy jump up way to energy for someone who was injured to.

"Zoro come let's make food" he dragged Zoro after him and run to the kitchen. Luffy know him so good. He only felt comfortable with Marco and Luffy. It took sometime but Marco had his full trust even now. He had decided to confront Marco. If he could survive the walk to here and all his years with Teach he would survive that.

"Lay still Ace, well I look at your wounds" Chopper said coming back from getting his medical bag. He could feel tiredness overtake him. Blackspot's came in his vission he tried to focus on chopper. Chopper mouth moved but no sound came out. Hard buzzing noise was the only thing he heard. The spots grow bigger and the last thing he thought of was that he wished that Marco was here.

* * *

**I hope you like it. If you like it please review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like the chapter. Please tell if you like more flashbacks. I hope you like and that you understand what is going on.**

* * *

Marco's POV

Life is so complicated. I haven't seen Ace for a week. In that week we barely had any contact. This is really out of character for Ace normally we would talk for hours on the phone.

And then there was also the burglary in pops office. The weird thing was that nothing was stolen. Pops had not told us that someone broke in to his office. When I walked past pops office I could hear pops on the phone with someone. Pops told the person that he thought someone had broken in to his office. The weird thing is he always tells us everything but this time he didn't really tell us anything.

No one knows that something is going on. Pops had asked two days before that if any of us had been in his office, no one of course had been in his office. If Whitebeard himself was not in his office no one ever went there. It's not like it is forbidden, we just don't have any reason to be there.

NORMAL POV-

Marco's first thoughts had been maybe Ace had gone in pops office but Ace had no reason to be there. He asked him of course and he received an irritated answer. "What are you talking about. You know who I am so, how can I be a burglar" were his precise words. Marco tried to explain that he was just checking all basics but that did not help. Ace didn't want to listen to him and since then he barely heard from him.

He was so deep in thought he had not noticed that he already walked past the school. Marco was not looking where he was walking. Still thinking about Ace's weird reaction on the burglar question. He didn't notice a person coming right around the corner until they collided.

The head from the person was rammed into Marco's neck. For a few seconds he felt like he couldn't breathe. Still focused on his breathing he didn't notice being surrounded by the stranger and his friends. When Marco finally had control over his breathing. He looked around to the strangers their bodies were tense but they looked to the guy in fronted of him. They guy he walked in to was balling his fist and his whole body was shaking. When he looked better he realized who it was. The stranger was a gang member of big mom's gang. He is a senior at school. It really was a miracle that he wasn't kicked out of school, everybody knew what he is doing at school. He was recruiting people for big mom. Marco and his brothers had barley been allowed in the school because of pops past. Pekoms not being expelled from school was pure corruption or blackmailing.

"Look what you did!" yelled Pekoms. He was angry pointing at the dropped candy bars on the ground. Most of them were stepped on and some had fallen on street and cars had ridden over them. It wasn't really Marco faulted but maybe he could get out of this without violence. He was out numbered and he knew that Pekoms wasn't a weak fighter. He could probably beat him but with his lakes as help it could get tricky.

"I am sorry. If it helps I can buy new candy for you" Marco said it so sincere as possible. He was going to be too late for school. Not that he really cared with everything going on but pops did and he really didn't want to disappoint pops. Pekoms was turning slowly red.

"You think that you can just buy more candy for us. This is special Fishman candy. You fool!" Pekoms screamed it loud and Marco saw spit flying all around him.

"Calm down, I know some people on Fishman island I am sure they can help get new candy for you." Marco was expecting the punch but was still surprise how close the punch came to his face. He stepped to the side to avoid the second punch. What surprised him was that the others just stayed in their places

Blocking punch after punch waiting for an opening. When Pekoms punched again Marco dived under it and punched Pekoms square on the jaw. He was surprised when one of the men kicked his ankle which made him trip. He let himself fall on the ground made a roll and used to momentum to stand up again. This happened quick but his momentary advantage was gone and now he had to fight Pekoms and the one man. If this happened every time he was winning than this could take a while.

* * *

He could hear Pops loud booming voice through the wall's. Pops had been making calls since he heard that Marco had been attacked. He had been furious when he heard what happened to Marco.

Thinking back it was good that the teachers had called the cops because he didn't think he could fight all those goons at the same time. The teacher had called the cops when they saw Pekoms start a fight. Sirens of the police car had scared the goons away until only Pekoms was still standing. He remembered Pekoms angry growling

" Big mom will get her revenge for her candy."

The teacher had run up to him and checked him over. She had brought him to the nurse. He had been fine and he had told them both that. The nurse did not believe him and told him to lay down while she called his father. He did as he was told because he did not want to get in any more trouble than he already was.

That is when he heard it. It had made him really mad even now thinking back. The teacher and nurse had been talking just outside the room. He didn´t think they knew that he could hear them but their whispers carried through the door.

"He has always been such a good boy. Good grades and nice attitude." the nurse whispered " This nothing like him."

"It is the fault of Ace. Ace always has bruises from fights he has been in and has this bad attitude if you ask about something you will get angry at you. He has been a terrible influence on Marco since the two became friends Marco has been skipping lessons and now he gets in fights to." the teacher said angry her anger made her forget to whisper.

They were accusing Ace of something that was not his fault. She was a teacher and had labeled Ace as hopeless without knowing him. Marco knew for a fact that she never had Ace as a student in her class. He remembered Ace telling him how everybody hated him and this is why they thought that because they judged Ace without knowing him.

He wanted to walk over to them and tell them how wrong they were but that wouldn´t help at all. They would just say that Ace made him rebellious.

Looking back at pop's reaction when he came home. Whitebeard obviously didn´t believe the teacher. Pops knows what's going on. Marco was snapped from his thinking by the doorbell ringing. Pops was still yelling at his phone, and he probably didn't hear the bell and all of Marco's brothers were at school or work.

MARCO"S POV

I stood up and walked to the front door. My ankle was a bit sore but I could still walk on it. The bell rang again. The person who was ringing it was very impatient.

The door felt heavy to open. Before me stood a really tired looking Ace. His black eye wasn't hidden like normal to stop anyone from expecting what is going on at home. He had tears rolling down his cheeks and red puffy eyes from the tears. His eyes got bigger giving me a look of shock. He jumped me and put his arms around my neck, pressing his face in my neck.

"I am so happy you are alright, Marco." Ace whispered in his ear. His voice hoarse from emotion. A happy feeling came with holding Ace in his arms after so long . He had Ace safe in his arms but it also many questions he needed answers for.

* * *

**Please review and tell me if you like were this story is going. I hope the fighting scene was good to read I tried really hard but I am still not total happy with the end result.**


End file.
